Life of a Hero
by Cocho
Summary: My first song fic, even though it's not much of one! ; Sooo...its basically what I thought happened to Spyro's parents.


**Ok...this is basically my first Song fic. Its not that much of a Song fic, so don't laugh. Also, the whole plot of it didn't really happen in the Spyro jondra...at least I think so. **

**I do not own any Spyro related characters, or the song. YellowCard owns the song, which is "Life of a Salesman." **

_**Life of a Hero: **_

Spyro is now 20, and has been training himself at the DragonFly Dojo after his encounter with the Dragon Red. He mostly wanted to get stronger for the next fight. Fighting Red made him realize that he'll always have enemies, new or old. But there was another reason why he is doing this......self-esteem.

**FLASHBACK**

Spyro was walking along the Dragon Village, saying hello to most of the dragons and hatchlings. He was 16 at the time. Everything went back to normal after the Dark Gems were gone. Although, that didn't change the facts of bullies coming and going.

"Wow, the little dragon beat big bad Red, I'm _SOOOOO _scared!" said a random green dragon.

"Yeah, you should be. And I maybe small, but your butt ugly!" Spyro replied with spunk.

"Oh yeah, well your mom's so ugly, she makes hatchlings cry!" the dragon spat back.

"You don't even know my mom, so why should I care?"

"I bet you don't know your mom." and orange dragon said.

"Uh...well...yes I do!"

"Oh really? Then what's her real name tough shot?" the green dragon said.

"Umm...well-"

"HA! I knew it! I bet you don't know your dad either! He's probably an old crack pot like Red- AAAH!" The green dragon started to run in circles, trying to make the fire on his tail go out. After that, the two dragons noticed that Spyro had disappeared. Later that night, Spyro was sitting a top of a hill near a beach, looking out at sea.

_'Huh...I didn't realize until now...who ARE my parents?'_ Spyro thought to himself. "Ya know what, I don't care! I'll prove to them that my dad was a great man, even if I don't know him! I'll prove it by rubbing it off on me!"

**ENDFLASHBACK **

Spyro burned the last punching bag in the training grounds, and turned to one of the senseis. "Put another 50 punching bags here please." Spyro said. "Spyro, this has been your tenth round. I think its time you give it a rest." Derk said. "NO! I need to get stronger! I want to make something better of myself." Spyro replied.

"You are already better as you are now, young one-"

"STOP CALLING ME YOUNG! I'm tired of being treated like a hatching! I'm 20 now, and its like your treating me at 11! I want to be ready for the next evil!"

"Then let me tell you this...what is the point in being ready for the next evil when your all worn out, or if you hurt yourself from training that may cause hazardous crippleness? For all you know, you can break your back and become paralized! No Spyro...that is not how a hero is prepared with evil. They are prepared by having their heart in place and not in their head! You haven't had a single vacation since the day after you defeated Red, have you?" Derk asked. Spyro sat down on a bolder, mostly trapped in thought. "It has been four years that you have trained here in the Dojo. Have you visited any of your friends? A hero should never be alone. Your strength is also rellied on them."

Spyro stayed quiet, but Derk noticed his depressed look on his face. "There is something on your mind Spyro that you haven't told me yet...you know I can help you."

"Yeah, well...good luck with it, cuz I don't think you can tell or show me what I don't know." Spyro replied. "Enlighten me then, and I'll see what I can do." Derk replied back.

"Well..." Spyro explained all that had happened four years ago. The bullies, the comments; everything. "Ever since I hatched, I never really wondered about my parents. I always thought of the Elders as my family, but...now I don't know what to think of myself anymore. What if my dad and mom really were...were-" Spyro tried to hold back a few tears, but one escaped and rolled down the side of his cheek. "...crack pots?"

"Oh Spyro...these four years, and you never told me this. If its one thing that I know, its the fact that your parents weren't crack pots! In fact...your mother was the sweetest, and your father was a great man. I can see the resemblance of your father right infront of me." Derk said.

"HOLD THE PHONE! You knew my parents?!"

"Of course I did! They were both well known-BUT I'm sure you want to train, so I'll just-" he was interupted with Spyro grabbing him by the arm.

"TRAINING CAN WAIT! Tell me everything, please?! What happened to them? Why aren't they here now? Are they in another Realm?" Spyro asked eagerly, questions filling up in his head.

"Calm down boy! My goodness. Your just as curious as your mother. Since you said please..."

Derk took a chair out of no where, sat in it, and began his story.

* * *

A large group of dragons of different sizes and races were crowding around a cave. Two dragons were sitting on a pile of hay in the cave, male and female. The female, who was holding a redish egg in her arms, had slightly red scales; possibly almost pink. The male had slightly blue scales; almost sky blue. The couple cuddled in the hay, holding the egg with tenderness. All of the dragons watch the two in joy. Happiness and rapture was in the air.

"Yup! That's a mightly healthy egg ya got there miss!"

"Oh congradulations!"

"If you think this is great now, wait til it hatches!"

The two dragons in the hay just watched as the crowd gave their condolences to them. "Well Magnus, until then, I'll give this egg as much love as I can hold in my own body." the female said. "Yes and I will too, Emily. We'll make sure our hatching has our soul." the male said. The female named Emily, just gazed at her new egg. "Wow...to think that _we _made this, Luther. I love you." Emily said. The male named Luther huged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Luther replied.

"What will you call your hatchling?" a random dragon asked within the crowd.

"Hmm...well, if its a girl she'll be called Flare. If a boy..." "Spyro." Luther blurted out.

"...Spyro?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Well, I looked the name up in a book, and it means **one who breaths flames.** The egg is red like a flame, so I just put the two together." Luther replied. "Yes...it is red, isn't it?" Emily said. "I never saw a red egg from the others. This one must be...special."

"Of course Emily...we are blessed."

------------------------------------

"Wow...my birth was THAT big of a deal?!" Spyro asked.

"In those times, Spyro, a terrible curse spreaded through the Realms; preventing dragons to be able to reproduce. Your mother was infected, but your father was not. Your birth was almost...a mirical to us, knowing that the curse could be broken by the simplest thing." Derk replied.

"And what was that exactly?"

"...**love**..."

------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Emily, when is your egg going to hatch?" a baby dragon asked. "By next month, which is two weeks from now." Emily replied.

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNG!!! **_

"Alright, class is dismissed. Tommy, may I speak to you?"

The little group of baby dragons left the class room, except for a light blue one.

"Tommy, I noticed you've been getting low grades in math."

"I just don't get it, miss! Its hard! All of the other kids can do it, but not me...am I stupid?" Tommy asked innocently. "NO, you are not stupid." Emily replied.

"But the other kids said I am."

"Well your not...and who were these _kids?_ I'll make sure to talk to their parents. Also, I can tutor you in math if you want."

"Thank you miss Emily! You rock!" Tommy gave her a quick huge, and left the room. Emily went to her desk to clear it of papers and clutter, until someone came from behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Yes, you certainly do." Luther said in her ear.

"OH MY, Luther?!" Emily screeched, and jumped back. Luther started to laugh. "Don't suprise me like that!" "_Surprise _you? Honey, I scared you. If its a surprise you want..." Luther came up to Emily and kissed her on the lips passionetly. He let go of the embrace to see her reaction. She started to giggle. "Even after being in the Draken Guard for years you still keep up with your charm." Emily said. "Speaking of which, aren't YOU suppose to be at work now?"

"Early release. They let me off early from work and gave me a raise, so...would you like to see a show with me?" Luther asked. "Of course I do, but what about the egg?" Emily asked.

"I already left it with the Nanny in the day care."

"Gee, its almost like you knew what my answer would be." Emily said sarcastically.

"Isn't that a quality a husband should have, or am I missing something?" Luther said.

"No..."

* * *

"Ok...I maybe 20, but I'm still not used to all this mushy stuff!" Spyro said almost disgusted. Derk laughed. "So my mom was a teacher, and my dad was in the guard?"

"Yes. Your mother was the kindest, sweetest kindergarden teacher a dragon could ask for. She also cared for the environment of the swamp, and she would do rally to protect it. And may I say this...she has never lost a rally in her life." Derk replied. "Cool! She stood up for herself like me!" Spyro said.

"Of course! She is your mother after all Spyro."

"What about my dad?"

"Your father was the proudest, strongest, and the most bold Draken soldier there was. He had a sense of leadership, and would help anyone who would need it; without asking! He was actually famous too. He was the one who defeated the gnorc general, Gnasher, in the Gnorc v Dragon war. He helped the war come to a close, and saved many lives. I suppose that is a quality you got from him."

"Well...what happened to them? My parents?" Spyro asked. "...Are you sure you want to know?" Derk asked.

"Yes, please!"

--------------------------------

**"HIT THE DECKS!!!" **

Many of the houses in the village were on fire. Flaming bolders were flying in the air, and dark shadow dragon soldiers were running and destroying everything in their path. The Draken Guard, including Luther, were fighting all of them off to protect the main castle. Luther was getting worried about Emily and the egg.

"Men, I need to find my family! Fill in for me!" Luther shouted out.

"You got it!" a dragon soldier said. Luther quickly dashed through the battle field; heading strait towards the school house. The other dragons kept defending the castle.

"MAN, this is a riot! How the hell did this happen?!" a dragon guard shouted.

"I don't know! Something about a Dragon Elder going A-wall on the leader! I don't see who would try to over throw him!" another dragon guard replied.

Luther entered the now recked school house; eyes full of raged tears. He saw Emily's dead body among the rubble, with a sword through her heart. He went up to her and cupped her pale cheek with his hand. His whole mind broke down.

"No...n-not her. Please, don't leave me Emily." He hugged Emily with tears flowing from his eyes. After mourning for five minutes, Luther got up with rage in his heart and took the sword out of Emily's body. "I promise...whoever killed my wife, and (hopefully not) my egg, I'll pierce their heart with THIS SWORD!!" Luther yelled out with his lungs.

----------------------------------

"...What happened next?" Spyro asked, a little depressed.

"Well Spyro, after your father went back into battle, he fought every one of the enemy soldiers...even when he was stabbed numerous times. He killed every enemy soldier until there was nothing left...but he died from his broken heart. He was worn out of energy, and his heart just...gave out. And as for you...well, you know the rest of the story." Derk replied.

----------------------------------

The entire village was recked, and everything was quiet. Only a few citizen dragons and the dragons of the Draken Guard remained, including...

"Oh dear, OH DEAR ME THEY'RE GONE!" Nanny said. A soldier came up towards her.

"What's gone?" the soldier asked.

"All of the eggs! Those blasted thieves took them when those dark dragons attacked! OH DEAR, its all my fault!"

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll find them."

"WE FOUND AN EGG!" A group of Dragon Elders walked up to the others, carrying the redish egg with them. "We caught a thief just in time before he went through a portal." the Dragon Elder said. "What about the others?" the soldier asked. The Elders had sadness in their faces. "I'm sorry, but this was the only one we could find...we don't know what happened to-...the others." Nanny started to weep.

"All of my years in this nursery...its a nightmare!" Nanny shouted with despare.

"GUYS!" Another dragon soldier ran up to the group. "Our leader Oryps banished the dragon who started all of this! The war is over!" the soldier said. Everyone shouted with glee, still with the egg in sight.

---------------------------------

"-and that day you hatched; a month early too! At that point we knew you would grow up to be as strong as your mother and father. We only kept their death a secret from you so you wouldn't loose hope in yourself when Gnasty attacked...please understand Spyro." Derk ended. He would have expected Spyro to start weeping, but he didn't.

"Thanks sensei...I really needed that." Spyro was about to leave, when...

"What about the training you wanted? Aren't you going to continue?" Derk asked.

Spyro turned around with a warm smile on his face."Well, I think the story of my parents gave me enough training in my head. At least now I know my parents." Spyro said. "You know what...I need a vacation. I'm heading for Dragon Falls. See ya!" Spyro said, and ran strait into a portal.

"Aah Spyro...you've grown up so much like your father..."

-

-

-

-

-

_What's a dad for dad? _

_Tell me why I'm here dad _

_Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up _

_To be a better man dad _

_Everything is fine dad _

_Proud that you are my dad _

_'cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man _

_Father I will always be _

_That same boy that stood by the sea and _

_Watched you tower over me _

_Now I'm older I want to be the same as you _

_What's a dad for dad? _

_Taught me how to stand dad _

_Took me by the hand and you _

_Showed me how to be a bigger man dad _

_Listen when you talk dad _

_Follow where you walk dad _

_And you know that I will always do the best I can _

_Father I will always be _

_That same boy that stood by the sea and _

_Watched you tower over me _

_Now I'm older I want to be the same as you _

_When I am a dad dad _

_Gonna be a good dad _

_Did the best you could dad _

_Always understood dad _

_Taught me what was right dad _

_Opened up my eyes dad _

_Proud to call you my dad _

_Thank you for my life dad _

_Father I will always be _

_That same boy that stood by the sea and _

_Watched you tower over me _

_Now I'm older I want to be the same as you _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The same as you... _

* * *

**Yup...for some reason, I'm getting into the whole romance fanfic stuff..._scary_, isn't it? XD**


End file.
